


Another Birthday Round

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [27]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years into living with Arthur and sharing in domestic bliss, Eames remembers a longing in Arthur that he's ready to fill for his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Birthday Round

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by xenrae: Arthur's birthday was coming again, and Eames wanted to make it special. He remembered fondly that night so long ago when Arthur had sat in his lap in the Champagne room, the night they'd done nothing but talk. Eames had seen the thinly disguised look of longing in Arthur's eyes as he recalled his business trip to Greece, and even then he had thought someday. He picked up his cell and dialed his travel agent.
> 
> Edited by my bb Ylith!

Long after they settled in and got over some hurtles in their relationship, the domestic bliss really kicked in.

They stopped fighting over nothing and Arthur, though still a little closed up about things when they bothered him, began expressing himself as opposed to merely letting it build up until he exploded. He let Eames take care of him and he learned to enjoy himself.

After another year, Arthur was home, comfortable and happy. He never really thought about how he and Eames met, never thought about the club anymore and learned that he really liked being at home, being…well essentially being Eames’ housewife.  
Eames teased him sometimes, asking if he was his wife, his missus and while Arthur used to pout or tell him to shut up, now he would giggle or say

“Well I’m still waiting for the ring.”

The first time he said it, he was worried that Eames would think he was pushing for more. They had only been together for a short time, and Arthur didn’t want to give him the wrong idea, but Eames laughed and joked right back with him.

With Arthur’s birthday quickly approaching, Arthur began anticipating what his gift would be. He never outright asked for anything extravagant or demanded anything special, but he now reminded Eames - as if Eames needed reminding, that his birthday was coming up.

Eames always wanted to make every birthday for Arthur count. He wanted it to be special and memorable, like the first one they celebrated together. The second year of them living together, Eames had taken Arthur out for a special dinner before they went to the Hamptons for the weekend. For the third year, he had gotten Arthur an expensive beautiful watch, and had given it to him while they were at a bed and breakfast in the country. They were simple yet meaningful birthday events and now, Eames wanted to do something more than that.

He remembered when Arthur was still working at the club and Eames went to see him after a business trip to Greece and Arthur had seemed so excited, so curious to know more about his travels. Over the years, Arthur revealed he had never gone out of the country so now, Eames was about to change that.

He made all the arrangements and the morning of Arthur’s birthday, he woke up earlier than normal to beat Arthur to it and made him coffee. When he got back in bed, Arthur woke up with a yawn.

“Hey…”

“Good morning, my love. Happy birthday.”

Arthur smiled as he sat up, taking the offered mug as he took a sip.

“So, we have things to do today.”

Arthur looked a bit more alert now and he grinned as he set his mug down and said

“Alright, this is new. Usually I’m already awake and showered by the time you spring your plans on me.”

“This time is different. We have to pack.”

“Oh?”

Arthur slowly got out of bed and said,

“Where are we off to?”

“We’re going to spend the week in Santorini, Greece.”

Arthur’s jaw dropped as he said,

“What?”

“We’re going to Greece. Come on.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. I already planned everything.”

“I don’t have a passport.”

“Yes, you do.”

Eames opened his bedside table drawer and produced Arthur’s passport to him. Arthur held it and looked at it, still amazed by the turn of events.

“Come on, we have a plane to catch and traffic in the morning is going to be hell.”

Arthur could hardly move, but once he was able to digest everything Eames just said to him, he threw his arms around him, kissing him again and again.

“Thank you…thank you so much.”

“Of course, darling. Happy birthday.”

Arthur only held on a minute longer before he let go and rushed to pack.


End file.
